About Little Mans and Beaches
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Após os acontecimentos de Wilson’s Heart, a relação entre House & Cuddy se intensifica, gerando os sonhos mais surreais possíveis. Fic feita para a guerra Huddy/Hilson.


**About ****Little Mans and Beaches**

**Resumo:** Após os acontecimentos de Wilson Hearts, a relação entre House & Cuddy se intensifica, gerando os sonhos mais surreias possíveis.

**N/A: **fic escrita para a guerra entre Huddy/Hilson.

**N/B: **Bruna postando isso para minha amiguilda Kraw porque ela não sabe usar o fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Nada que você viu no show é meu. Tudo do Shore.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Uma luz muito forte levou House á uma praia. Quando se aproximou dum pequeno grupo de pessoas, não acreditou no que seus olhos estavam apreciando. Sim, ele estava numa praia de Nudismo.

A imagem, porém não lhe agradava tanto. Inúmeros velhos sóbrios comendo seus cachorros quentes num pequeno barzinho beira-mar e um pequeno grupo de mulheres, porém com um aspecto um tanto quanto 'masculino'.

House preparava-se para dar meia volta, e sair correndo longe daquela "visão do inferno" quando sentiu alguém tocando em sua perna e olhou para baixo assustado: um anão asiático, vestido apenas de uma gravata borboleta.

- O senhor por acaso é Gregory House? – Perguntou Monikoto, o anão asiático.

- O próprio. – House respondeu.

O pequenino pegou um pergaminho e o leu em voz alta, House ficou questionando de onde aquilo saíra.

-Venho por nome de nossa saudosa rainha do mundo Fox, lhe comunicar que a mesma deseja a sua presença em seus aposentos Reais.

-Quem?? – House perguntou.

-Acompanhe-me, por favor. - O anão falou, não prestando atenção na pergunta.

Do nada, aquela paisagem quase desértica foi dando lugar á inúmeros riscos descontrolados, sem sentido.

- Que diabos é isso?? -perguntou House, assustado com tudo aquilo.

-Não te assuste!! É apenas um problema na antena. – Respondeu-lhe o anão.

O problema foi concertado apenas com um grito ensurdecedor dele. A imagem que se formara era maravilhosa. Era como se House estivesse no antigo Egito. Cercado por mulheres pouco vestidas. House ia percorrendo os corredores, acompanhando o Minitoko, que conseguiria ser um pouco maior que sua bengala. Na pequena caminhada ele ia se deparando com cenas curiosas. Nada fazia sentido, desde o ar egípcio aos Hippies que caminhavam sobre aquele corredor. Minitoko entrou num lugar mais reservado, um pequeno chalé, onde alguém se encontrava no escuro.

-Cuddy!? – House exclamou, surpreso.

-Muito obrigada, Sr. Minitoko. – Ela falou, não prestando atenção em House.

-Não tem de quê, minha dama - Ele disse pegando na mão de Cuddy e dando um singelo beijo sobre ela, e vira para House -Tchau!

-Vá...Willy Wonka está te esperando com os esquilos!- Falou House, e depois virou-se para Cuddy- CUDDY!!

-Sim House, Sou eu.- Ela falou calmamente.

-Onde estou??- House disse olhando ao seu redor, tentando identificar onde estava.

- Bem..Voc...-De repente, um barulho ensurdecedor interrompeu a fala.Era como se uma cavalaria estivesse passando rente a sua janela, Realmente, Um bando de mulheres desesperadas correndo atrás de Johnny Depp- Você está deitado numa cama de hospital, mas o teu pensamento...

- Huh??

-Eu também não sei...pensei que fosse apenas mais um dos seus sonhos, vim até preparada – disse ela abrindo seu jaleco, mostrando sua lingerie preta com detalhes em dourado...

-Mas...mas...se isso não é um dos meus sonhos, como você aparece aqui, vestida exatamente como eu queria??

Cuddy faz um gesto de desentendida e senta na cama do pequeno chalé, cruzando suas torneadas pernas, enquanto House, continuava em pé, vestido apenas com o fino tecido das roupas de pacientes.

-Porém, o que o Johnny Depp e os Hippies estariam fazendo aqui?? – Ele indagou.

Cuddy dá um olhar de desejo quando ele indagou.

- Ta, ta bom...Eu me apaixonei por um grupo hippie quando adolescente, e...o Depp, sem comentários, aquela boca... – Cuddy respondeu com seus olhos brilhando

-Não me lisonjeie com os detalhes, e o que estaria eu dando o ar da graça em teus sonhos, eim, Lisa Cuddy?- ele diz com certa ênfase.

Cuddy permaneceu calada, e envergonhada. Sim, quantas noites ela sonhou com House ao seu dispor, sendo comandado por ela, e fazendo todos os teus desejos.

House recebe o silêncio como a mais bela e nítida resposta para poder avançar. Ele vai até ela, a levanta, e encosta seus lábios docemente com os dela. Cuddy se solta dos braços.

-Poxa Greg, esperava mais de você... Porém – num gesto muito séksy, ela derrubou ele na cama, não se importando com suas dores, até porque, aquilo era um sonho, provavelmente ele não sentiria dores, e se sentiria, acho que não se importaria

-Tomarei as rédeas da situação – disse, sobrepondo-se em House, que obtinha uma vasta e bela visão do "caminho do paraíso"

-Com todo o prazer – Ele comentou, beijando-a com furor.

House se ergue e sentam-se novamente sobre a cama, só que agora juntos.

- Eu não queria te assustar, Cudles- Disse em meio aos beijos que ele dava no pescoço de Lisa.

- E...Você sabe, nunca fui a favor de jalecos – disse enquanto arrancava o de Cuddy, que o ajuda a retirar.

Eles voltam a deitar-se na cama, porém agora com as posições invertidas. House beijava as regiões próximas as lingeries, antes de arrancá-las como um necessitado. Finalmente, House a tinha livre totalmente para ele, apenas para ele, e Cuddy, bem, a Cuddy estava tão excitada que nem quis filosofar neste parágrafo.

House a domina e alcançam o ápice juntos.

"_I make you scream I make you cry  
With all my heart and soul  
That's why I love you"_

House acorda, estava ele deitado na cama do hospital, e não demora muito para que Cuddy acorde também no sofá ao lado.

-Bem, você não acha um pouco cedo para acordar não?? – Cuddy comentou, meio irritada.

-Realmente, cedo até demais...que tal voltarmos a dormir??- disse ele, com um sorriso muito pervertido em seus lábios

Cuddy o retribui com o mesmo nível de insinuação, e ambos voltam a dormir, até porque, eram apenas 1:30 da manhã, e teriam ainda, uma noite longa para terem ótimos sonhos.

House acorda nu, novamente numa praia. Ele olha ao redor, nenhuma vivalma. Ele vai até a beira do mar, e dá um pequeno mergulho.

- Cuidado com as águas vivas – disse Cuddy, chegando por de traz dele, e o abraçando.

- É bom você tomar cuidado, tem algo aqui, que está vivo também – disse House, virando-se para ela, e a tomando em seu colo, facilitado pela força de empuxo, e a beija, ferozmente.

-Com toda a certeza, não continuará tão vivo, quando eu acabar com você!!- disse ela, com o sorriso mais pervertido que House viu em toda sua miserável vida.

**The End.**


End file.
